In Too Deep in parts
by amberela
Summary: Sookie gets into a sticky situation with Pam while trying to meet up with Eric. Sookie/Pam Sookie/Eric part 1
1. Chapter 1

In the mirror was an average looking woman, blond hair and brown eyes, opening her mouth so she could see that she still did not have fangs. She was looking straight at me, probably wondering the same thing I was: When the hell had my life turned upside down? Of course, the image staring back at me wasn't near as normal as she looked. She was a telepath - hazard of being part fairy. That still sounded lame to me. Part fairy. Who knew? And no wonder vampires kept asking me what I was. Speaking of which, I'd had a lot of vampire interaction lately and not all of it was by choice. My ex was a vampire and just about everyone I'd met in the last year or so was also a vampire. Well, a vampire or some other sort of supernatural oddity.

The alarm went off on my little pink cell phone. Eric had bought it for me, as a reward I guess for working for him, or maybe just so he could contact me whenever he wanted, as if he couldn't just run to my little house in Bon Temps any time he wanted… well, at night anyway. _Sookie, where are you? _I felt my eyes roll at the words. As if he owned me. No one owned me. I'd just gotten out of a relationship. A relationship that I'd just found out had been built on lies. What the hell was Eric thinking. It wasn't like I was late or anything. I still had… I looked at the time… thirty minutes. Plenty of time to get to Fangtasia. I typed the words slowly into the keypad, still new at texting. _On my way. Keep your pants on._ Seconds later I got the reply. _Not if I can help it._ Ridiculous. Even in text he couldn't behave himself.

I glanced back at the woman in the mirror who looked as though she wanted to chop off my head for getting her into this entire mess. She was wearing a pair of blue jean shorts and a yellow tank top because it wasn't like she was going on a date. Still, the woman glared at me.

Eric just wanted to talk to me. I asked why he didn't just come to her house then so she wouldn't have to leave and it would probably be much faster, but he'd said that Pam and a few others were going to be there. Business then. Thank God because I couldn't deal Eric's snide comments about my looks. Not that they were insults, but they made her blush all the same. What was it about that Viking vampire that made me feel all… well, let's just say that I felt like something was happening in a really private area of my body. I didn't like that he could make me feel like that, and at the same time… I loved it.

So I got in my little yellow car that had ironically been kept outside my house even after I'd apparently been gone an entire year. I swear, I stepped into whatever that place was for maybe twenty minutes, a half hour at the most. "Stupid impatient Viking…" I muttered, starting the vehicle and driving the short distance to Shreveport. On the way I couldn't help but wonder what the heck this meeting was about. Didn't they realize that they commanded me like some little human slave. Weren't there labor laws against this sort of thing? But I was also a little anxious, and I suppose that was what got me pulled over for speeding. Oh jeeze I wasn't even out of Bon Temps yet.

"You know what time it is, Stackhouse?" Andy. Well what do you know? As always, not so pleasant toward me.

"Sorry, Andy, I'm in a bit of a hurry."

"Shouldn't a girl like you be at home this time of night?"

"It's barely dark outside and what kind of girl do ya mean, Andy?" I couldn't help it if my tone was a bit offended. I can take care of myself. Most nights.

"It's Sheriff Bel-"

Andy was cut off by another blond woman standing in front of him. This one with fangs and a pink pastel dress suit on. Pam. Oh for the love of all that's holy.

"Eric sent me to see what was keeping you." Said to me. Did I detect a hint of flirting in that arched eyebrow? Probably, Pam was into all that sort of thing.

"Just got pulled over, Pam. As I'm sure ya can see. Run along and tell everyone I'll be there soon."

"Oh, I don't think so." She turned her gaze on Andy. I knew that look. "You didn't see Sookie. You decided to turn around and go to that God Awful bar she works at. What is it?"

"Merlotte's. And it's not awf-" I was cut off this time.

"Right. Merlotte's. Go have a burger and fries."

Vampires. Used their powers on anyone. Pour Andy. Well, his brain wasn't all that interesting anyway. I watched Andy get back in his police car and drive in the other direction. When I put the car in drive again, Pam was sitting next to me in the passenger seat. I hadn't even heard her get in.

"Running would be faster."

"I might need to take care of the law enforcement again." She checked her makeup in the mirror, but spared me a glance and a smirk. Don't ask me why, that just sort of infuriated me. Why does everyone think I need a damn babysitter?

In any case, I drove for a while before Pam said anything else. "Oh, Sookie, there's this new store in Shreveport you'll just _love_ and it's open all night, too. Wanna go? Eric won't mind."

What I should have said was hell to the no and that Eric would mind very much. But she already had her cell phone out, talking into it and I could tell Eric was alright with the idea, though he told her to make it quick. That Pam, always up for shopping.

"I thought you didn't like me much, what gives?" I had to ask. Both hands on the steering wheel and my eyes glaring at the road.

"What ever gave you that impression?"

"I'm human. Mostly."

"Sook, you're my favorite breather.""Wow. High praise."

"Indeed. Oh, we're almost there. Pull in to the back. I know the owner."

I did as told, though reluctantly. I didn't want to get out of the car. To my intense pleasure, I didn't have to. To my equally intense dissatisfaction, Pam didn't either. Instead she just looked at me.

"What?" I asked. "We're here. Go shop."

"Oh, we can shop in a minute." She was looking at me like I was something to eat, which was terrifying considering she could, quite literally, eat me. Her fangs were extended, which only pointed me further in the oh-my-God-she's-gonna-drain-me direction.

"Uh, hey, Pam. Maybe we should just go. Ya know, if we're not gonna shop?" Could she sense that my heartbeat picked up? Let me tell you, it wasn't something I did willingly. Vampires could sense fear.

"I've always been very fond of you, Sookie. I see why Eric is so obsessed over you.""He's not obsessed. And you're not that, er, fond of me.""Yes he is, and yes I am."

"You've got a great way to show it." Somehow, I managed to work sarcasm into my voice.

"Oh, I don't think you're worth most of the trouble we go through, but you come in a nice package."

Eff, eff. EFF! This was _not_ on my list of things to do tonight, or ever. Pam's hand moved to my thigh. I was infinitely grateful that I'd worn shorts instead of that little purple dress I'd been planning on wearing. Take that mirror-Sookie. You wouldn't be glaring at me now. Somehow, the vampire's fingers moved under the fabric anyway. I tensed and tried to unbuckle my seatbelt in an attempt to get further away, but her vampire grasp held me there even though she only had one hand on me… almost in me. Oh, _God. This was not happening. Please say this was not happening._

"I'm really not into this sort of thing," my voice was shaky and I'm sure she was having the time of her life with this.

"Vampires or girls?"

"Va- Girls." I almost said vampires, but that'd be a lie. I wasn't really a fangbanger, but I did enjoy me some vampire sex. Just… you know… with men.

"Shhh. Relax, Sookie. It's not that different. Here, let me show you."

In about an instant she was on top of me, squishing us between my seat and the steering wheel. Without my realizing it she had unbuttoned my shorts and slid her hand down my panties. Blood rushed to my cheeks and filled my face with a natural blush. Pam sniffed at my neck and moaned. Or was that me? Now that I had relaxed it didn't feel like I'd been forced into this. My body was reacting just as it would have with Bill or, dare I say it?, with Eric. I found myself pulling the vampire woman closer to me instead of having the impulse to push her away.

I don't know if it was the fear or the pleasure that had alerted him, but suddenly Eric was knocking on my window, eyes glued to Pam and myself. Uh-oh. Damn vampire blood. When would that stuff ever wear off? Pam must have thought the same thing because she made a sort of groaning noise and removed herself from my body and into the passenger seat. I hastily buttoned and zipped my shorts back up.

"Shopping, Pam?" I don't think I imagined how cold his voice sounded, even more cold than normal.

"That was the original plan." The female vampire looked politely shaken and apologetic… or as much as Pam could get.

"Get out. I'm riding the rest of the way. I'll meet you back at Fangtasia."

Pam got out of the car without a word and just as soon as she was out of the car, Eric was in it.

"Start the car. We need to talk."

Oh for Heaven's sake, this just wasn't going to end well for me, was it?


	2. Chapter 2

My hands grasped the steering wheel a bit too tightly as I drove really slow to the vampire bar. Even with Eric in the side of the car and the tension almost overwhelming, I was in no rush to get to Fangtasia. Being there would mean being in the same building as Eric and Pam… at the same time. I didn't particularly think that was a good idea right now. I mean, I was still confused about what had happened. I had never thought of Pam, or any woman for that matter, that way. I liked men, that's just the way it was. Or was it? I risked a glance from the corner of my eye to the massive Viking vampire sitting in my passenger seat and felt the familiar twist of my stomach and tightening of my, well, my private area. My eyes darted back to the road but I think he saw me looking because there was a slight pull in the corner of his mouth as if he were amused. Yes, I definitely still liked men.

"How was she?" His voice startled me.

"Um, what?" Brilliant, just brilliant. Maybe I could manage more than a word and a half next time.

"Pam. At first you felt, scared, and then…" His voice trailed off but I could have finished the rest. I could have, but I didn't. Actually, I didn't speak at all. So much for saying two words or more.

Eric was silent for a while, too, which surprised me. I slowed the car down even more and got honked at and passed several times. That was fine with me. I'd deal with this tension a thousand times before I had to deal with Eric and Pam at the same time even once. Again I felt the natural blush flood my face. If Eric had felt what I had with Pam, then Bill did too. I shouldn't worry about what Bill knew, but it was a bit embarrassing. I was never going to live this down.

"You're driving slow tonight, Sookie." The way he said my name had my breath caught in my throat. His voice was low and seductive. Well hell, like I hadn't had enough sexual confusion for one night.

"I'm stalling." Might as well go with the truth.

"Why?" From the corner of my eye I could see that he was looking at me. My grip tightened and I tried to focus on the road.

"I don't want to deal with you and Pam in the same room." Again, honesty. There was no use in lying, he could probably feel that I was anxious.

His lips pulled into another smirk. He _was_ amused. Stupid vampire. My confusion would make him happy. It was just like the vampire. One of these days I was going to drive a stake through his unbeating heart… You know, if I could ever bring myself to destroy something that beautiful.

"Pam crossed a line." He wasn't smiling anymore, not that I was looking. I could hear it in his voice. I pulled into the parking lot, unable to prolong the drive anymore.

"I agree," I blurted, not realizing what I was saying. I did like what had happened with Pam at the time, but when I thought about it, it just didn't feel like me. Maybe it was one of those in-the-moment things. I don't know. But given the option of Pam or Eric, I'd definitely go for the big hunk of blond Viking sitting next to me.

I turned the car off and got out, not wanting to be in the same seat that Pam had just… well, you know. Eric did the same but walked around to the driver's side and practically pushed me up against the car, caging me in with his arms. What the hell was I doing? Well, I guess Eric was the one _doing _something. But still, it was awkward. I wasn't used to going from one guy, or in this case girl, to the next guy.. Not until lately anyway. It seemed like it was always something, or someone. Sam had showed interest right after Bill and the just sort of decided he didn't like me I guess, which was fine. Then there were Eric and Alcide. Now Pam? No. I had to cut out some of these relationships. For. Good.

"Can… we not…?" The breath was taken away from me again, but that hadn't seemed to register in Eric's head. He frowned.

"Do you prefer Pam?"

"No."

"Bill?" Why did he bring Bill up?

"I'm. No. I… I'm not with Bill."

"The wolf?"

"No!"

"Then what's the damn problem?"

I blinked. I had to think about that. There was this incredibly attractive vampire standing right in front of me, now a foot away with his arms crossed because he was obviously not having a good time right now, and I was stopping him from getting any closer to me. Okay, well part of it was because of everything that had just happened with Pam. But part of it was because I really wasn't sure about Eric. I liked the guy, but I didn't know how much he liked me. Most of the time I thought he just wanted in my pants. Right now I wasn't so sure. Something in his eyes just made me wonder why he'd be so mad if he just wanted to get me in bed.

"Can we go inside?" My voice came out softer than I intended.

"A few minutes ago you were doing everything to prevent going inside."

"I don't like talking behind your bar."

He rolled his eyes but gestured for me to lead the way in. I opened the door and started walking down the hallway, intending to go to the main room where all of the customers were, but Eric pulled me into his office.

"Pam, leave." His voice was tough again and the woman who had been waiting in the office slinked out with a glare at her Maker.

"I've never seen Pam look at you like that."

"She'll get over it." He shut the door and motioned for me to sit down, so I did.

"So… what did you want to talk about? You know, before…"

"Not important."

"I wanna know."

Eric shook his head. "You're so impossible, Sookie. What do you want from me?" He towered over me now, leaning against his desk, and I had to take a deep breath before I could speak.

"I don't know what you mean."

"You think guys are just supposed to watch something like what you did and-"

"Pam did it."

"Right." He breathed out unnecessarily. It was kind of creepy when he did that.

Then it was silent for a minute. I shifted awkwardly in my seat and looked around the office. It was the same as ever, but the tension filled up the room. It was almost suffocating. I realized that if someone didn't start asking and answering questions we were going to remain this way forever, or as long as his interest lasted. That was another thing that scared me.

"I don't know what you want." I guess I sort of reversed his question, but it was true. I think he noticed my wording because he actually blinked a few times and he didn't answer right away. And when he did answer, it wasn't with words. I was practically yanked out of my chair. The next thing I knew I was wrapped in strong arms and pressed up against a wall. My head was fuzzy and I couldn't get my brain to work right. I was running completely on instinct. My arms found their way around his shoulders and he lifted me up so I could wrap my legs around him. It was about that time that I really wished there was a bed in the office instead of the standard vampire travel coffin.

It didn't matter though, because I had just gotten Eric's pants unbuttoned and my shorts somehow off and there was a knock on the door. Eric whispered "Ignore it" in my ear and moved his lips to my neck, but when I looked at the door there were now two vampires standing in the doorway. An angry looking King Bill and the ever blond pastel-wearing Pam. I hit my head against the wall and then everything went black.

… tbc …


End file.
